A Dangerous Game
by Kaimu
Summary: The team has captured the Seductive Alien nr. 1. Human name: Lisa. Her goal; seduce men, then kill them. What if Lisa has set her eyes on pretty Welsh boy Ianto Jones while being locked up in the vaults? Will Jack be able to keep Ianto away from her? If he doesn't, will he be able to save Ianto on time? Or...Is not everything what it seems... It's Torchwood after all


Title: A Dangerous Game Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Jack/Ianto Rating: PG-13 Warnings: none really...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The words are mine. Completely fabricated for fun.  
Summary: The team has captured the Seductive Alien nr. 1. Human name: Lisa. Her goal; seduce men, then kill them. What if Lisa has set her eyes on pretty Welsh boy Ianto Jones while being locked up in the vaults? Will Jack be able to keep Ianto away from her? If he doesn't, will he be able to save Ianto on time? Or...Is not everything what it seems...(It's Torchwood after all)

"I want you to stay away from her."

"Jack," Ianto sighed, "She's locked up in a vault. What harm can she do?"

"You have no idea how much power she has, Yan. Stay away from her. That's an order."

"Yes, sir." Ianto mumbled then picked up a clean mug and pasted on a smile, "Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Jack watched as Ianto poured him a cup of coffee, put it on his desk and then left his office. He sighed to himself.

_'That boy can be so naive sometimes.'_

_-..-_

"Jack!"

Jack's head shot up from the papers he was filling in when Gwen stormed into his office, looking absolutely petrified.

"Gwen? What's going on?"

"You have to come with me, quickly. You have to see this."

Jack followed Gwen, being alarmed by the state she was in. This wasn't promising anything good. Once downstairs, he followed Gwen to Tosh's computer where the latter and Owen were already sitting, staring at the screen.

Once he got a good view of the screen, Jack felt his heart stop for a minute and thought he would die for the umpteenth time, just because of what he saw.

What he saw was Ianto, inside Lisa's vault, tied up on a chair and Lisa doing some seductive lapdance to him.

"Fuck!" Jack exclaimed, "I told him to stay away from her!" He grabbed a gun then started running towards the vaults. "Follow me!"

Gwen, Toshiko and Owen all looked at each other with satisfied smiles before following their leader to the vaults.

Their plan, or actually Ianto and Lisa's plan, was working.

-..-

"Are you sure he's gonna come?" Ianto asked, not so certain about being safe while tied up now. Lisa was playing their game so good. Maybe a little too good...

"Of course he is," Lisa purred against his ear, "You want to make him jealous, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Well then," Lisa winked, "Just follow my lead, Pretty Boy."

That was the problem, wasn't it? Ianto couldn't do anything. Well, he was good at getting out of knots, but these were tied up pretty tightly.

Lisa was in full seduction mode, straddling Ianto's thighs and rubbing herself against him. Suddenly she stopped, then smiled, leaning forward to whisper something in Ianto's ear.

"Your loverboy's here."

Before Ianto could do as much as try and form a reply, the door of the vault shot open and Lisa was ripped away from him. It took Ianto a moment before he shook his head to clear his mind and looked straight at Lisa with a gun pointed to her head.

"You touch him one more time and you're dead."

Lisa smiled, "Oh, but he's so fun to play with."

"Don't!" Jack yelled when Lisa tried to reach out to Ianto. "I will shoot. I mean it."

"Jack," Ianto finally spoke, "Jack, stop. She wasn't gonna do me any harm."

"No harm? Hah!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically, "She was ready to fucking kill you!"

"No, she wasn't."

"What, did she brainwash you too?"

"No, Jack." Ianto smiled gratefully at Gwen when she untied the rope on his hands. "Just, let me explain."

"What's there to explain?"

"Pretty Boy here wanted to make you jealous." Lisa interrupted, a smile still playing on her lips.

"Jealous?" Jack asked, glancing from Lisa to Ianto; who suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"He was tired of seeing you flirt with, and I quote, 'everything that walks on two legs' so he asked me to help him."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "What did you want in return?"

"To go back home." Lisa answered, a tinge of sadness creeping into her voice. "They said they would open up the rift to send me back."

Jack looked around at his team. "You all knew about this?" When they all nodded guiltily, Jack felt a wave of anger wash over him. "Fuck! Do you have any idea what might have happened if this went wrong? Since when do you trust aliens? Ianto could have died and you would all be responsible."

Silence fell until Ianto took a step forward, his arm outstretched.

"Jack..."

Jack slapped away his lover's arm, "Fuck you, Ianto. I thought you were smarter than this."

With that, Jack put his gun away and walked out of the vaults, back upstairs and up to his office to lock himself inside.

Everyone else still downstairs was completely shell shocked. Except for Lisa.

"Are you gonna send me home now?"

Tosh was the first to recover, "Yes, come on. We'll open the rift for you."

Tosh started walking, slapping Gwen and Owen on the arm in her way to get them out of their daze and they followed her and Lisa back into the main room of the hub.

They left Ianto alone because they saw how guilty and sad he looked. He had to find a way to make up with Jack.

He just had to.

-..-

Jack was finally done pacing through his office and slumped down on his chair when a hesitant knock came on his door. He didn't bother to answer, already knowing the person who was there would come in anyway. And right he was.

"Jack?" The soft, hesitant voice of Ianto Jones came through the crack of the door as he peeked inside. "Can I come in?"

Jack stared at him and gave him a stiff nod before looking back out of the glass window his office was build off.

Ianto pushed the door more open, revealing a plate with two cups of coffee in his hands. "I made us some coffee."

Jack didn't answer, just gestured towards his desk. Ianto rolled his eyes at the mess, placed the plate on a spot were it wouldn't cause any trouble if some coffee got spilled, then sat down in front of Jack, on the other side of his desk.

The silence was simply unbearable, even for Ianto.

"Look, Jack...I know you're still mad at me."

"Damn right I am."

"At least let me try and explain it to you."

"I don't need the explanation, I already know." Jack said, his voice and eyes icy cold as he looked at Ianto. "You were jealous so many times and you wanted me to feel jealous for once too."

"That's not completely it."

"Then what else? What else made you run into this foolish act? You could have been killed!" Jack shouted angrily. "You can't trust an alien! Haven't you been in Torchwood long enough to realise that?"

"And what if I got killed?" Ianto shot back, just as angry. "Would you even care?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I would."

"Are you sure?"

"Ianto, what are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that; I know you would miss Tosh and Owen because you need your computer specilist and your medic. You would miss Gwen more then anyone, because I see the way you look at her. She's special to you and that's ok. But, what about me, Jack? What am I to you? Just a tea-boy whom you can dabble with every now and then?"

Jack stared into fearful blue eyes, which were quickly filling up with tears and leaned over his desk to get closer to Ianto.

"You're so much more than that."

"I used to think so." Ianto replied quietly, "But recently I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know..."

"Ianto..."

"Would you even remember me when I'm dead?"

"Of course I would."

"Even if months, years went over it; would you still remember me?"

"Yes." Jack all but whispered, standing up to move and stand right in front of the man who meant so much to him but didn't realize it at all, holding out his hand. "I could never forget you Jones; Ianto Jones."

Smiling softly, almost shyly, Ianto placed his hand into Jack's and before he knew it, he was pulled up against his lover's chest in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever get into such dangerous games again." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, "There's too much at risk."

Knowing exactly what his boss and lover meant, Ianto smiled and pressed a kiss against Jack's ear.

"I know," he whispered back, tightening his hold on the man of his dreams just a little bit. "Never again. I promise."

They kept holding onto each other for a little while until Jack pulled back and looked at the other man with a playful smile.

"You still have that stopwatch?"

Ianto chuckled, "You bet I have."

With that, everything was back to normal. Or as normal as things could ever be at Torchwood.


End file.
